Asaada Zadira
'' Some secrets are best left untold. But others are vital to be uncovered.-'Asaada Zadira '' Asaada Zadira (Also goes by Temperance) was a Jedi Padawan during the Rise of the Empire Era. Early Life Asaada Zadira was the daughter of two Sith Lords known as Darth Malentos and Darth Kyansi. She had two siblings Ell and Chordaya. Zadira was taken to the Jedi Order at the age of 1 by Onja Anatnom. Zadira then trained under Master Yoda. At the age of 14 she became the Padawan of Adele Xela, who was in command of a squadron with Commander Gathe. During the three's first mission together, Zadira displayed exceptional Shien lightsaber skills. Zadira unfortunately made many mistakes in the battle, causing many of her troops to be injured. Zadira deeply regretted doing so, but her Master provided console for her, saying that everyone makes mistakes occasionally. Zadira was then on cautious in battle, hoping not to cause any other deaths by mistake. During the next part of the battle Zadira and Xela won the battle and forced the Seperatists to surrender. Jar'Kai Later into her life, now at age 16, Asaada started using Jar'Kai. The art of utilizing duel blades. She carried her original blue bladed lightsaber along with a purple lightsaber with a matching hilt to the original. Zadira was much more lethal in battle when she utilized the two blades. Zadira's leadership skills were also much better than they had been, since she had seen many troopers killed and would like not to repeat it. Gathe Sharpmelder Battle of Korriban In 20 BBY, Zadira and Xela were sent to Korriban along with their troops. During the battle, Zadira went missing after her Master, Adele Xela, had sent her into the Sith Temple they were trying to gain control of. As it turns out Zadira was taken captive by her parents. She hadn't been heard from for two weeks until she, out of nowhere, attacked her Master. Her memory had been wiped, so she had no idea who Xela was or why she was to kill her, but she attempted to do so as her father, Darth Malentos, had instructed. Though she failed to complete the assassination, and her memories returned. Her Master then gave her the nickname 'Temperance', due to her temper while her memory was wiped. Exposure to Cinthetic Water Zadira had a slight fear of water, due to the fact she nearly drowned after a machine malfunction. But unfortunately, she and fellow Jedi Padawans Ximena Haven, Trella Baa, and Corrett Lin were exposed to a substance called Cinthetic Water. The substance caused their cells to fill with water, which caused them to burst, and water seeped from it's victims, which eventually drowned. Lin and Baa ended up drowning, and Haven was luckily found about 5 minutes before she would have drowned, and was put on life support. Asaada was found by Zen Damaris in an elevator filled to about 3 inches of water, with her lying in it. She was put on life support as Haven had. The Jedi Temple's medical scientists had found a substance that would drain the water from the body's cells, which would cure Haven and Zadira. Zadira and Haven were put into the substance, which therefore cured them of the Cinthetic Water's effects. Gathe Sharpmelder The Alderaan Campaign In late 20 BBY, Zadira, Xela, Ametta Mas, and Liana Morel were sent to Alderaan to dispose of some droid activity. Gathe Sharpmelder During the Campaign, Zadira carried a blue-bladed saberstaff. It was a big adjustment from her Jar'Kai blades. Mind Control In early 19 BBY, Zadira and Ximena Haven were taken captive by General Greivous. He used a type of mind control that made it's victim's eyes silver. The person under control could also see what they were doing, but could do nothing to stop it. 'p.s. THIS ARTICLE IS A COMPLETE MESS- Article's creator... ' '' Image Gallery Asaada_and_Chordaya.jpg|Photo supplied by AsadaandAmetta on DevianART.com. Asaada_silver_eyes.jpg|Zadira under mind control. Asada.jpg|Zadira utilizing her duel blades in battle. Asada_on_Alderaan.jpg|Zadira during the Alderaan Campaign. Asada_young.jpg|Zadira at age of 14 Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi Category:Padawan Category:Togrutas Category:Republic